Reflections
by TheCanGoblin
Summary: Faramir's first son is born. One shot.


Okay, so while reading RotK and looking in the back at the appendixes, I was looking for something else for another fanfic when I realized that it doesn't say anything about the children of Eowyn and Faramir, absolutely nothing at all which really disappointed me. So, here I am writing this, I'm a sucker for Eowyn and Faramir fluff so this might include some mild fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; this is all the idea of the brilliant genius Tolkein, not mine.

Anyway, this will probably be only a one shot, sadly that means not too many reviews but it'll be worth it just to get it out of me, but for charity if you would be so kind as to review, that would make my day, it really would, hem hem. I hope you like it, I know I liked the idea when I conceived it, now sit back, relax, and enjoy the fiction.

Faramir's life had never been quite the same since they day he first saw Eowyn, clothed all in white, strolling through the gardens of the house of healing. Things changed ever the more when she said she didn't want to be a queen, she didn't care about Aragorn anymore; she wanted to be with _him_, Faramir. His hands which were so gentle and caring yet at the same time so bold and could wield a sword with such skill were as good, if not better, as any king's.

He had of course asked for her hand in marriage and she more then willingly said yes, but sadly before they could wed she had to leave. She left for Rohan to over see Theodran's funeral, and then had to stay. Eomer was new to the throne and needed his sister's assistance, since she had after all ruled for a short period of time, and he needed some assistance to get used to his newly appointed seat.

But the whole time Eowyn was gone that was all he thought about, was her. He wondered when she would come back, what she was doing, and if she would ever come back. What was only a few months seemed like decades had passed, when one day he was strolling through the court yards and a familiar face appeared off in the distance, a face he knew all too well.

"Eowyn! Eowyn!" He cried as he ran towards her. As soon as he reached her they locked in a loving embrace. It was a happy reunion, and they talked long as they strolled through the gardens together talking about this and that and both where overjoyed to be in each other's presence once more. "Eowyn, you do not know I've missed you." He said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her misty eyes.

"I do, for I've missed you just as much, if not more." And they embraced again. Their wedding was almost immediately afterwards, only a week or two later. Faramir was now a married man, and the first time he kissed Eowyn after their wedding felt different, that he could say to himself that this was _his_ wife, he had married Eowyn, who was truly the flower of Rohan, and she was hers now and forever. Things seemed so different at first now that he had a wife, but afterwards things seemed to go back to normal and having Eowyn as his wife blended into his life perfectly and life seemed to be paradise now that he had her.

But, one day when he was standing out on his balcony, something happened. He heard the balcony door open and then click shut and he turned around to see who it was. It was Eowyn. She had a look on her face like she was happy yet unsure of something. She looked at the ground for a second and then strait into his eyes.

"Faramir, I'm not sure, but, I think, I'm not sure, but I think I am with child." She said in a hushed voice. There was silence for a moment and then Faramir spoke.

"Eowyn, oh Eowyn." He said and embraced her. "A child, think of it, we're going to have a child of our own." He said in a warm and soft voice.

After that Faramir thought often of a proper name. If it was a maid child, she should have the most beautiful name, a name that gave an image of beauty and intelligence, one that will be remembered through the ages, because of course she would go places. He did not think of a name for boy, because he knew exactly what he would name him but he didn't want to think of the name, it stirred up old memories and old pains that he didn't want to stir up, so he mainly thought of girls' names. Felawae? Freonora? Hmm, Freonora, daughter of Faramir, it kind of had a nice ring to it. Eowyn too thought of names but she mainly spent her days making preparations like preparing a nursery and making sure that she had every thing she needed for when the time for the birth itself came, and that she could do everything she could to ensure nothing would go wrong.

But nine months came and went so fast and the day came when Faramir was counseling with the king himself about manners going about the city when a knock came at the door. A young servant came in who looked rather nervous to be in the same room as the king himself, but none the less she spoke.

"Lord Faramir, sir, your wife Eowyn has gone into labor." She said hurriedly.

At this Faramir stood up with urgency from where he was sitting. "Lord Aragorn, am I dismissed?" and with that Aragorn simply gave a wave towards the door and nodded, for he understood perfectly since his son, Eldarion had already been born. Faramir ran great speed to the chamber in which Eowyn was giving birth in, and understood perfectly when the young maid standing outside the chamber refused him access. Time passed, and he waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed like days had passed even though it had only been a few hours. He began to grow weary, and then worried what if something had gone wrong? He realized that at the moment his greatest fear was Eowyn dieing in child birth, and also how likely this might be. The idea of this vibrated through his head as he paced quicker and quicker and became scared, wondering if it really should take this long.

Finally to his relief one of the midwives stepped out and smiled at him. "It's done." She said shortly and simply.

Faramir wandered into the chamber and looked around. It seemed different, there almost seemed to be an odd essence about the room, which this was the very room that a life had just been brought into the world in. His eyes wandered over to Eowyn. Although she was drenched in sweat and you could see clearly by looking at her that she was exhausted beyond words, she looked more beautiful then he had ever seen her. As he slowly walked over to her, he noticed his child in her arms wrapped in soft blue linen.

"Come." She said. "Come and see your newborn son." She said softly. _Your son,_ Were the words that echoed through his head. He came to her bedside and she handed the child to him. At first he felt nothing but love and affection, but then shock filed him. Upon looking at his eyes, his face, his cheekbones, and the color of hair that the tiny little tuff on his head was, he looked, just like, "Boromir….." He whispered out loud. Even though he was a newborn, everything about him seemed just like his beloved older brother. Old memories stirred of his childhood and even up until recent years, about his admiration and love for him, and how his son would most likely become like this, just like Boromir. At this old pains where also stirred and arisen, ones he thought he had came over. Evan as a grown man he still felt pain for his brother and a single tear fell down his cheek. "Eowyn, he looks, he looks just like my brother…." He said stuttered slightly as he looked upon the face of his son who slept softly in his arms.

"So it seems. I know he reminds you of him, I think your brother's name is perfect for him, I couldn't think of any better myself, and it would be an honor to his memory." She reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Go ahead, let's name him Boromir." She said almost in a soothing whisper. He smiled and nodded, and one final tear tell down his face.

That day was probably the proudest day of Faramirs' life. To have his son, his first born son. Eowyn spent most of the next few days resting, and Faramir had to return to business as the king's Steward. Days passed and Boromir grew more and more to become more like his namesake each passing day. Faramir could never be prouder, and when young Boromir reached the age of six Faramirs' second child was born who was a lot like his mother in his nature, personality, and stature whom they named Feregow. Boromir grew up to be one of the most skilled swordsman in all of Middle Earth and just like his namesake the Heir while Feregow grew up to be one of the most famed scholars in the kingdom often disappearing into the libraries and spending hours studying and he was famed for his knowledge skills. In fact, people even sent their children from far off lands to study under Feregow son of Faramir.

Unlike his namesake, no terrible fate ever befell young Boromir. He grew up and became almost like a mirror reflection of his namesake, and became the proud steward of Eldarion when he took to the throne after his father. Feregow stayed to being a scholar and the second son of the Steward, and just like his father was never jealous of his older brother the Heir, and admired him like the older brother he was. But, there was a third child. When Boromir was sixteen years of age and Feregow was ten, the third and final child was born, a beautiful young maid child. And she did grow up to be one of the most beautiful and wanted young maidens in the kingdom under Aragorn's daughters, and her name you may ask? Freonora, of course.

Well, that is my quite short fanfic. It's just a simple one shot, what do you expect? Well, I'm working on another fanfic right now, I don't like it as good as this one but you might, if you would care to read and review for it, hem hem. Oh and please do review for this one, please; I'm begging you. I REALLY want to know what you think, and to know people actually read this. Thank you, I'm going to submit this and go to bed now.


End file.
